


Muggles and Exs

by UniKitty321



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Exs, Harry/MaleOC, M/M, maleOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Harry is going to get married to a muggle but Draco Harrys ex tries to get harry back.This is seven months after the war





	1. Chapter 1

Draco p.o.v   
I'm currently sitting at the Leaky Cauldron with my best friend Blaise. I found the Daily Profit and on the front is Harry with some boy. And apparently they are going to get married in a month. I threw it across the room. How dare he. He may be my ex but that was not entirely my fault damn it.  
"Dude come on. You two are exs. There is no need to be upset." Blaise said.  
"But it's not like I really wanted it. And plus, he has only been dating this boy for a month. This is not right!" I yelled drawing attention to myself.  
"Draco, I know, but there is nothing you can do." Blaise said. And he is right. There is nothing I can do. I sighed and continued to eat and drink. Blaise doing the same.  
Harry p.o.v  
I sighed as I cuddled closer to Mason. My boyfriend/fiancee.   
"So, Harry, you said you wanted to tell me something?" Mason said.  
I groaned and sat up. "Just promise you won't get mad or think any different of me." I said and he said, "don't worry I won't.  
"I'm a wizard. You know I can do magic." I said taking out my wand.  
"Prove it." He said.  
"Wingardium leviosa." I said and levitated a lamp.  
"Wow! Are your friend wizards to?" He asked and poked the lamp.  
"Yes. Just please don't tell anyone. I promised the Ministry that you won't." I said.   
"Don't worry. I won't. I love you Harry." He said and kissed my lips.  
"I love you too." I said and kissed him back.  
Then the door bell rang. "Oh Hermione and Ron are here." Mason said getting up and letting them in.  
"Harry I have not seen you in forever!" Hermione said hugging me.  
"It was only two weeks." I said hugging her as Ron and Mason bro hugged.  
Then me and Mason switched places. Me bro hugging Ron and Mason getting crushed by Hermione.  
"Come on dinner is done." I said and led everyone to the kitchen.  
"So Ron and Hermione how have you two been? Did you two buy the house you wanted?" I asked.  
Hermione and Ron got married one month after the war.  
"Yes. It's so nice." Hermione said.  
"So did you tell him?" Hermione whispered to me.  
I nodded.  
"Great!" Hermione said.  
We began eating and Mason said, "What's so great?"   
"Harry told you that we are wizards. Now we can tell you about all the cool adventures in Hogwarts." Hermione said as we sat down for dinner.   
After dinner and telling Mason about our adventures, Ron and Hermione left as me and Mason went up to our room. A few months ago Mason and I got our house and moved in together.   
I got into the shower and a few minutes later Mason joined me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.   
"Hey Harry." He said.  
"Hey Mason." I said and turned around.  
"You are so hot when your naked." He said rubbing his hands up and down my sides.   
"You are too." I said placing my hands on his chest.   
We then began washing each other up and exchanging kisses. When we finished we decided to not get dressed and just go to bed cuddled next to each other.   
The next day Mason and I went to Diagon Alley so I could show him my world. I loved looking at his cute face as I showed him everything.   
"Hey Potter." I heard an all too familiar voice say behind me.  
I turned to see my ex Malfoy and his friend Zabini.   
"What do you want Malfoy?" I said.  
He looked at Mason who was standing behind me.  
"That your fiancée Potter? Thought you had better taste." Malfoy said.  
"I can date who I want Malfoy. Come on Mason." I said taking Mason's hand and walking away from Malfoy.   
And I'm quite sure I heard Malfoy say under his breath. " I'll get you back Potter."   
But I just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco p.o.v  
I got home and slammed the door. Stupid Potter and his stupid fiancee and everything. Why can't anything go my way!?   
The only reason why I broke up with him was to protect him. But no! I ruined it. I ruined everything!   
I then sat on the couch and began crying.   
"Oh honey what's wrong?" My mom said coming over and hugging me.  
"I ruined everything mom. I don't know how to get Harry back." I said.  
"It's okay honey. You will find a way. I'm sure of it." Mom said and kissed the top of my head. "I made you your favorite lunch. Come on. Let's eat." Mom added.  
"I'm too depressed to eat." I said.  
"No. Your not. Come on." Mom said pulling me up and dragging me to the dining room. "You can't think of ways to get back Harry on an empty stomach." She said placing food in front of me.  
So I slowly began to eat as I thought of all the things I know about Harry to get him back.  
Harry p.o.v  
When me and Mason got home we set all the wizarding things we got and I went to make lunch.  
Mason followed and said, "so who was that Malfoy person?" Mason asked.  
"He was my ex. We had a terrible break up in my sixth year of Hogwarts." I said frowning at the goods I had started preparing.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Mason asked wrapping his arms around me.  
"Sixth year was around the start of the war. Malfoy and I had been dating for two years then. I had told him everything and I thought he loved me. But he at one point took me off to the bathroom and I thought that something different was going to happen. But then I noticed that he seemed slightly upset. He told me that we need to breakup. I thought that it was because he is being forced into the light side. And that me and my friends and Dumbldore can protect him. But he told me that he willingly went to the dark side. That he never loved me. He was doing it for fame. The one time I thought it was a lie was when he helped me and my friends. But he never apologized. Even after I saved him." I said feeling tears come to my eyes.  
"It's okay Harry. I'll be here, I'll always be here." Mason said rubbing my back.  
"Thank you Mason. I love you." I said.  
"No problem Harry, and I love you too. Would you like for me to finish lunch?" Mason asked.  
"No, I have it. You can go mess with the magic items." I said and went back to cooking.  
Once I finished Mason flew in and crashed into the table on my fire bolt. "Mason are you okay?" I asked going over to him.  
"I'm fine. That was a fun ride though." Mason said getting up and smiling.  
"Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." I said and took out my wand. I then had the table fixed and set out our food.   
"I'm sorry Harry. I promise I'll not ride the broom again. Though I know somthing better I can ride." He said and winked at me.  
"Merlin's beard, Mason you are terrible." I said shaking my head.  
"Why did you say Merlin's beard?" He asked.  
"It's something that wizards say. Just don't worry about it." I said laughing a bit.  
"You wizards are weird." Mason said also laughing.   
"We are not. You muggles are weird." I said.  
"What's a muggle?" He asked.  
"Mortals. Non-magic people." I answerd.  
"You wizards and weird words. How long did it take for you to figure it all out?" Mason asked.  
"Not long. About a year. Just had to keep reminding myself it's not a dream." I said and laughed.  
"Why would you think it's a dream?" He asked.  
"Just seemed to good to be true. I mean you know that my aunt and uncle are mean." I replied.  
"Oh. Yah you did say that after something that they starting being slightly nicer. Was it the fact that you are a wizard?" He said.  
"Yes. They did not know for a while that I could not do magic outside of school. So they thought I could hurt them or there poor duddykins." I said.  
He laughed and said, "but you did say duddykins is allowed at our wedding right?"   
"Yah he is the only one. After I saved him from dementors he started being nicer. We even became friends." I said.  
"What's a dementors?" He asked.  
"A evil cloaked figure that sucks all the happiness from you." I explained.  
He nodded and said, "I don't want to meet those. How do you get rid of them?"   
"Think of your happiest memory, and say expecto patronum." I said. "Then a misty animal will appear and ward them off." I added.  
"Can you demonstrate?" He asked.  
I nodded and got up. I did what I've always done and a stag appeared.   
"That's so cool. I wish I was a wizard." He said.  
I smiled and said, "but you are perfect as you are Mason."   
"Thank you Harry." He said and kissed me.  
Draco p.o.v  
I paced my room and Blaise appeared. "What do you need Draco?" He asked.  
"I need to know how to woo Harry back." I said.  
"You do realize he is getting married in an week right?" Blaise replied with an raised eyebrow.  
"Yes! Which is why we need to work quickly! Now come on you got Pansy in a three days. Help me out here!" I practically yelled.  
"Okay okay I'll help. But on one condition." He said.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
"I'm your best man." He said all serious like.  
"Of course you'll be my best man. Now start planning!" I yelled and he quickly got to work.   
Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry p.o.v  
That night as we got home from me showing Mason my work I noticed an owl on our coffee table with a package.   
I walked over and the owl flew away. I took the note that was on it.  
"What is it?" Mason asked.  
I opened it and it's addressed to me. I looked at the bottom and it says "from your secret admirer."  
"Some package from some secret admirer." I answerd him.  
"You think you should open it?" He asked.  
"Is it truly from you and you are just trying to be romantic?" I asked smiling and opening the package.   
"Sadly I have to say no." He said.  
Inside is a bunch of my favorite candy and a few roses. "Wow. Well whoever this is knows me pretty well." I said.   
"Sorry I did not do this for you Harry." Mason said wrapping his arms around me.  
"It's okay. It's not like you know Wizarding things in order to use an owl or Wizarding candy." I said laughing a bit.   
Mason then began to kiss me and said, "But I do know sensitive parts of you that you like for me to mess with." And he bit on a place of my neck making me give a small moan.   
He then began nipping and kissing my neck and jaw till he got back to my lips and began kissing me there again.   
He began walking back and led us to our room without kissing.  
He then pushed me to the bed and got on top of me taking off my shirt. He began kissing and nipping my chest and sucking my nipples.   
I ripped off his shirt and ran my fingers down his chest and stomach.   
He then began to take off my pants and boxers then his own.   
He went back to kissing me as he grinded his hips into mine. After a few moments he stopped kissing me and sat up. He then lined himself up with my entrance and slowly pushed in.   
I gasped at the new feeling but quickly got used to it. He began moving in and out terribly slow.   
"Mason. Please. Quicker." I said pushed back a bit.   
He did as asked moving in and out faster hitting a place that makes it all the more pleasurable.   
After a few moments I yelled Mason's name and came, as Mason came into me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me.   
"Did you like that Harry?" He asked.  
"Yah. That was great." I said and cuddled to him.  
He pulled me close his arms wrapped around me. We then both fell asleep.  
Draco p.o.v  
I watched from the window and Harry did not even touch what was inside the present. I teleported home and punched a wall.   
Blaise the appeard and said, "is something wrong?"  
"Of course. Harry did not take the present. It did not work." I said.  
"Sorry man. But don't worry I'll try again." Blaise said.  
Harry p.o.v  
The next morning we woke up and got ready for work. "I don't want you to go to work today. Can you call in for the day off?" Mason said wrapping his arms around me as I made breakfast.   
"I'm sorry Mason. But I have to. I'll see you for lunch how about that?" I said.  
"Okay Harry." He said.  
After we ate and owl came in and gave me another present. I opened it and there was a love letter and more treats. I quickly used a spell to figure out who it is. And it said Blaise. Which makes no sense because he is straight.   
So I went to work.  
When I found Blaise I ran over and pushed him to a wall. "Hey are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Why are you sending me love letters and stuff?" I asked.  
"Okay your cool and all but I'm not into you. I'm doing it for some one else." He said.  
I sighed and released him. "Is it for Malfoy?" I asked.  
"He really wants to get back with you. He loves you Harry." Blaise said.  
"If he loved me he would not have broken up with me." I said and went to find Malfoy.   
When I walked into his office he looked at me and said, "need something Potter?" And I noticed that there is no hatred.   
"Why are you trying to get back with me Malfoy?" I asked.  
"Because Harry. I love you." He stood from his desk and came closer. "I never wanted to break up with you. But I had to. Please Harry I want you."   
"No. You broke my heart and in getting married. I used to love you Malfoy. I trusted you. Then you broke me. Now I am with someone who will love me forever. Unlike you." I said and walked out. I looked back for a moment and saw Draco at his desk his head in his hands crying.   
At lunch I could not get the image of Draco crying out if my head. "Are you okay?" Mason asked.  
"Yah. Just ran into Malfoy today. Just can't get something that he did out of my head." I said.  
"Did he kiss ya or somthing?" He asked jokingly.  
"No. Just. Don't worry about it." I said and ate.   
After work and I went home I saw a letter with Malfoys owl.   
It was an apology letter. And it ended saying that he hopes I'll be happy with Mason.   
And that he (Malfoy) will always love me.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco p.o.v  
When I got home it completely sank in. Harry will never love me. I blew it. I made him hate me for the rest of my life.   
So I did what any sane person would do. I got a knife and rope. I got a stool and tied a noose. Then I slit both my wrists put the rope around my neck. Then I kicked the stool from under me. Then every thing turned black.   
Harry p.o.v  
Mason and I were just sitting on the couch watching the tellie when I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened it and Zabini Is standing at the door.  
"What do you want Zabini?" I asked.  
"Malfoy is in the hospital. He tried to kill himself and he wants to speak to you." He explained.   
I looked at Mason and he said. "You can go Harry."   
Zabini and I teleported to St. Mungo's.   
Draco is laying on the bed his arms bandaged and a rope burn around his neck.   
"Oh my God Malfoy. What did you do?" I asked.  
"I- I tried killing myself. There is no point in me living. You don't love me. I hurt you so bad Harry. What is the point?" Malfoy said and began crying.   
"Malfoy. Draco. Even if I wanted to be with you. I can't. I'm getting married Draco." I said.  
He looked at me and said, "But you don't love me. I hurt you." He said.  
"Malfoy. I'm sorry." I said. Then I walked out.  
I looked at him through the window and saw that he is staring blankly at his lap.   
I sighed and went home.  
"So what happened?" Mason asked as I made dinner.  
"Malfoy tried killing himself because he hurt me and I don't love him." I said and shook my head.  
"Well. I guess he finally sees what he lost." Mason said.  
"Yah. But I can't help but feel bad. I mean he tried killing himself for me. What should I do Mason?" I asked.  
"Do you want to marry me Harry? I mean if you don't I understand." Mason said. I can tell he feels bad.  
"Mason. I want to Marry you. I love you. But what am I going to do about Malfoy?" I said.  
"I don't know Harry. I'd want to say forget about him. But you can't. He was the first person you loved and now he says he loves you again. Are you sure you want to marry me?" Mason said taking my shoulders.  
"I want to marry you. If I did not I would have said no when you asked. I love you. Do I need to spell it out for you?" I said.  
"No you don't. I love you too Harry." Mason said and kissed me. I kissed back as he pushed me against the counter.   
The timer went off making us both jump. I smiled at him and set the table.  
After we ate and went to our bedroom to get ready for bed Mason pushed me to a wall and said, "now where were we?"   
I smiled and lightly kissed him and pulled away. "Ah yes. That was where." He said and kissed me hard.  
He pushed me onto the bed and rolled his hips against mine. I moaned and did the same back. He laughed a little and began kissing and biting my neck.   
Draco p.o.v  
I sighed as I stared at my lap. I wish Blaise did not save me. I mean what is the point? I felt tears fall down and saw them begin to wet the blanket.  
The door opened and closed and I felt the weight of the bed shift and arms wrap around me. "It's okay Draco." I heard Pansy say. "You don't need him."   
"But I love him. He does not love me."I said and began crying into her shoulder.   
"You deserve better than him. Come on Draco there is no need to cry over him." She said.  
"Thank you for trying to cheer me up. But it's not working." I said and sobbed some more.   
I should have died. I don't deserve to live. If Harry doesn't want me then who would? I should have never broke it off like I did. Or never have broken it off at all and just got the help I needed.   
Harry p.o.v  
The next day Mason and I ate breakfast and since it's the weekend got more prepared for the wedding. "I can't believe that it's only in three days." Mason said.  
"I know. I can't wait." I said smiling at him.   
I lightly kissed him and we went to the cake store. "So cake then sizing one more time right?" He asked.  
"Yes." I answered.   
"I can't wait to see you walk down the isle." Mason said as we walked into the cake store.   
"Welcome back gentlemen. Have you made your decision?" The nice lady at the counter asked.  
"Yes ma'am we have. We would like the five layered cake alternateing chocolate and vanilla." I replied.   
The lady nodded and said, "it should be ready in two days."   
"That will be good. Have a nice day ma'am." Mason said.  
We then walked out and went to the clothing store. I can't wait! The wedding will be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

one day before wedding   
Harry p.o.v  
Since Mason and I have everything done we are sitting on the couch resting. "So you ready for tomorrow Harry?" Mason asked.  
"yes I am. I can't wait." I said and cuddled into him. Though I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong. I mean everything is perfect the way I always wanted it. And the same goes for Mason.   
Draco p.o.v  
Blaise and I are back in the Leaky Cauldron just drinking. I thought back to the great times that Harry and I had. And all the times we would talk about the future. Having kids getting married where we will live. But none of that has happened. All because I was an idiot.   
"Draco you need to stop thinking about it. You need to move on." Blaise said.  
"But I can't. I was supposed to be the one he loved. The one he married." I said.  
"But Draco it's done and over with." Blaise said.  
I shook my head and said, "not until he is completely married and says I do is it over." I said and stormed out of the place.   
When I got home found a nice outfit and decided that tomorrow I'm crashing a wedding.   
Harry p.o.v wedding day  
Hermione helped me fix my hair and made sure my outfit is perfect. "You look handsome Harry." She said.  
I smiled at her even though I can not shake the feeling that this is wrong. Though why is it here now?   
I thought back to when I was with Draco. About how we would just cuddle and talk about the future. Having a wedding and children and a nice house. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
I nodded as Mr. Weasley came in. I decided that he will walk me down the isle since he is like a father to me.   
We stood at the doors as the music began playing. We slowly walked down the isle till we got to Mason. Thats when I realised that all my ideas were the same as me and Draco's. When stood in front of each other as the guy began talking.   
Just as he asked if there is any one who thinks we should not be wed Draco appeared. "I think they should not." He said as he stormed up the isle.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Ron asked.  
"Shut it weasel." Draco said.   
Then Blaise came and said, "Draco you do not just shove people into closets! Oh hi Harry you look great. Draco we are leaving right now!"   
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked.  
"Harry please I need you Harry. Don't marry this muggle. I can't live without you." Draco said getting on his knees.   
"Malfoy I am getting married what do you not get from that?" I said.  
"But you don't have to. All you have to do is say no. Harry the only reason why I broke up with you is because of Voldemort. I never intended for you to get hurt. I was going to apologise but you never gave me the chance. Please Harry." Draco said.   
I looked at him then at Mason. I did what any logical wizard would do. I disappeared.   
Draco p.o.v  
Harry apparated away. I cannot believe this. Mason looked shocked and said. "Where did he go?"   
"I don't know." I said.  
"Great look what you did Malfoy!" Ron said glaring at me.  
"Yah why do you keep hurting him!?" Hermione said equally mad.  
"I don't mean to." I said tears running down my face. "The first time I was trying to protect him. Voldemort was threatening me. I just want him back. I never wanted to hurt him." I admitted.  
"I tried to get him to forget. But I could not." Blaise said.  
I looked at the muggle and said, "I'm sorry."   
He smiled and said, "it's okay I would have done the same thing. If I was a wizard."   
"I could see why Harry likes you. You are a great person." I said.  
"Thank you. Now we're should we look for Harry at?" Mason asked.  
"You can go home and see if he is at your house." Hermione said go Mason.   
When Mason left everyone began glaring at me. "I'll go look for him. I'm sorry." I said and left to look for Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry p.o.v  
I'm sitting on the couch in my and Mason's home. Tears are running down my face as I look at the ring Mason gave me.   
Mason came in and looked relieved that I'm here. "Oh Harry I was so worried. Are you okay?" He asked and sat next to me holding me to him.  
"I'm fine. Just. I'm sorry Mason. I love you I do. Just. When I was walking done the isle, I realized all my plans, were the same ones I came up with when I was with Draco. Then he showed up apologizing. I didn't know what to do. But I love you Mason." I said  
Mason sighed and said, "it's okay. I understand if you don't want to marry me. When we started dating I knew it was not going to last. You were on the rebound. When I asked you to marry me that was because it last longer then it did. I thought you were over it. I will be okay if you want to marry Draco."   
I shook my head and said, "but, we planned so much. I'll feel bad if we don't."   
Mason shook his head and said, "if you marry me you will never be truly happy. I know you won't. Don't marry me for me. Do it for you. Don't worry about me. I will be okay. As I said. I knew this would not last."   
I looked at him in shock. He is so kind. I wiped the tears away and said, "any one that dates you is truly, lucky."   
He smiled and kissed my cheek. I handed him back his ring. But he took his off and handed them both to me. He smiled and said, "there is a wedding. We might as well enjoy it. Think of it as a proposal party. Between you and Draco."   
I smiled and said, "I'm sorry. All those things we spent money on."   
He laughed and said, "I'm rich it's fine. I saw a wonderful magical world. I dated a famous wizard and had sex with him. And I got to spend time with an amazing person. I don't regret this one bit. But when you get married to Draco I better be invited and get to spend time with you more. We are still friends."   
I nodded and said, "as long as I spend time with you. Your friends. And get to meet the man you marry. And go to the wedding."   
He smiled and said, "of course."   
We then apparated back to the wedding place. And Draco is still getting yelled at by Hermione. "Harry you are back. Are you okay?" Hermione said.  
"I'm fine. So me and Mason are not getting married." I said.   
Draco looked between us and said, "really? Why?"   
"Because. I don't love him as much as I thought I did. So Draco Malfoy." I took out the rings and said, "Will you marry me?"   
He looked suprised and said, "'bout time you ask. But. Why?"   
Draco p.o.v  
Harry and Mason explained their conversation. I was excited that Harry is mine again. But a little upset that I did ruin Harry's wedding.   
So we enjoyed the party even though Ron and Hermione are mad at me. But they are happy that Harry is happy.   
Afterward Harry got his things from Mason's and went home with me. When we got there I pulled Harry to me and kissed him. "I miss doing that." I said.  
"Yah." Harry said and smiled.  
"I am so sorry that I ruined your wedding and broke up with you." I said and hugged Harry.  
Harry hugged back and rubbed my back. "It's okay. It's all over. I love you. Even if I denied it for a bit. But I do love you." Harry said and lightly kissed me.   
I pushed him to a wall and began kissing down his jaw line. But Harry pushed me away and said, "hey we just got back together. We can't do this too soon." He then laughed.   
"Oh come on. This is not our first time dating." I said.  
"Just wait a bit. I still need to get it through my head that I'm dating you again." Harry said and pouted.  
"Okay let's go to bed." I said.  
So we got ready for bed and fell asleep cuddling each other.   
I finally have my Harry back.


	7. Chapter 7

Another wedding.  
Harry p.o.v   
Hermione began getting me ready. I smiled since this time I really am getting married and it feels right. "I can't believe your marrying Draco. But he makes you happy." She said.  
I sighed and said, "he does. Is Mason here?" I asked.  
"Yes he is." Mason said walking in.  
"Mason. How are you?" I said and hugged him.   
"I am good Harry. I am so happy for you. Draco is treating you great right?" Mason said.  
"He is. Has been treating me like a prince since we got back together." I said.   
Mason smiled and said, "I really am proud of you Harry. You deserve happiness."   
I nodded and the it was time to walk down the isle.   
After saying our vows and everything it is time for the party. We danced and I danced once with Mason.   
Draco stayed near me the whole time touching me in some way. His hand on my back, holding my hand, his arm around me.   
Mason enjoyed himself which is good.  
Then we went home. Me and Draco staying in his summer home since his parents have the Malfoy Manor.   
"I love you Harry thank you so much for taking me back." Draco said kissing me as we walked in.   
"Your welcome Draco. I love you too." I said kissing Drago.   
Draco hugged me and I felt tears hit my neck. "I missed you so much. I wanted you so bad."   
"I know Draco. I did not realise I missed you. But I did. I'm sorry." I said.  
We sat in the couch and Draco said. "I was an idiot to let you go like that and think you would forgive me. I'll never leave you like that again."   
"Okay Draco. Love you." I said.  
"I love you too Harry." Draco then brought me in for a kiss.   
Draco and I spent the rest of the day cuddling and making out.   
"You know. While I was going to marry him I realized all my ideas were the ones I made with you." I said.  
"Well. Now we have done our ideas. And we have our love life." I said and kissed him.  
Draco p.o.v  
A few years later we adopted a boy named Scorpio Albus Malfoy Potter. Of course he is a wizard. Since he was muggle born he was kicked out, his family scared of him. So now we have him and he was grown up loved and cared for.  
I'm just happy that I have Harry. And now have a small loving faimly. Which was what I always wanted.   
So now we are leading our son to the Express. A barn owl in his cage with all that he needs.   
"We will see you over the breaks." Harry said hugging him.   
"I'll see you buddy." I said hugging Scorpio tight.   
"See you dad's. Love you both." He said joined Blaise's kid. And Hermione and Ron's kid.  
"I'm going to miss him." Harry said.  
"He is safe." I said.  
"It was not safe with us." Harry said laughing as we have goodbye.  
"Yes but McGonagall is now in charge. No one is dumb enough to mess with her." I said.  
We both laughed Harry nodding. Then Blaise, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione joined us.   
"Want to come over to our house?" I ask.   
They said yes so we apparated to my and Harry's home. "Drinks?" I ask.  
They nodded so I made us some and we began drinking. "So. You think they will have better years than us?" Ron asked.  
"Oh hell ya." Harry said laughing.   
"No one will mess with McGonagall." Blaise said.  
"That's what I said." I replied laughing.   
We laughed and then eventually they left. 

And Harry and I spent the rest of our lives happy and loved.   
The End


End file.
